Julie Shields
Julie Shields is one of the voice actors for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, She is the voice actress for The Female Computer Voice. About Julie Shields Her name is Julie Shields, and Legend has it that her voice powers are supernatural… Julie is not only well on her way to voiceover stardom but enjoys a successful career in music as well. As a classically trained and accomplised lead singer/songwritter in a popular indie rock band, she has released several albums and written songs featured on both the big and small screen alike. Through singing and her extensive acting studies, Julie knows her voice intimately and what it’s capable of. Her uncanny ability to manipulate her sound and either improvise or take direction, in record time, is as thrilling to her clients as her voice is delightfully engaging and believable to audiences. Julie can deliver supernatural VO from her broadcast quality home studio in Texas or bring her powers to a studio near you! Through singing and her extensive acting studies, Julie knows her voice intimately and what it’s capable of. Her uncanny ability to manipulate her sound and either improvise or take direction, in record time, is as thrilling to her clients as her voice is delightfully engaging and believable to audiences. As a musician and voice actress, she has an amazing studio that she can record at any hour of the day and provide the audio you need in a moments notice. Whether you are looking for a special voice for your TV or radio commercial, explainer video, audiobook or video game, Julie has experience doing them all with a voice that is described as warm, engaging & natural. If you like what you hear, be sure to click on the heart icon to add her to your favorites! Find her online at www.julieshieldsvo.com and you can email her at julie@julieshieldsvo.com! Special Skills Audiobooks, Business, Cartoons, Documentaries, Educational, Internet, Movie Trailers, Podcasting, Radio, Telephone, Television, Videogames Experience Professional musician that has written songs for TV, video games and film. Voice over projects include TV & Radio Commercials, character voices and narration for video games, IVR & On-Hold Messaging, eLearning Modules, Internal Corporate Videos & Product Demos. Education I've trained with the best for both acting and voice and am always striving to learn more by attending classes and workshops on a regular basis. Voice Over Clients *Nickelodeon *Microsoft *BuzzFeed *Fendi *Coca-Cola *Save the Children *Dick's Sporting Goods *Wendy's *Rutgers University *Sam's Club *Arizona State University *NuSil *Rostin Ventures *Garbanzo Mediterranean Grill *Water Tower Dental *Deep Shadows Games *Accountor *Cosnova Beauty Gallery Julie_Shields.png|Alt image of Julie Shields Julie at SacAnime.jpeg|Julie at SacAnime Julie with a Freddy Fazbear's Head.jpeg|Julie with a Freddy Fazbear's Head Night 1- Shift Complete!.jpeg|Julie with her friends The Sister Location Voice Actors.jpeg|The Main Actors (From Left to Right: Andy, Julie, Becky or Zehra, Heather, and Kellen) External Links *Julie's Website *Julie's Voice Actor Account *Julie's Twitter Account Category:Voice Actor Category:Sister Location Category:Female Category:People Category:Staff Category:Human Category:Five Nights At Freddy's